the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kieron Smith
"'''Go on'. Show these people the way. You can beat them. You better beat them," '' -- Kieron's last words to Edwards before the evacuation of the Capital 'Kieron Smith '''is a main character and a former antagonist in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios, as well as the deuteragonist of Chronicles Season 2: 'Shadowman'. The half-brother of Harry Edwards, Kieron's mother took him to the US when he was just an infant. Although the two half-brothers knew each other and met up in the US, there was no presence of a bond. After the outbreak, he somehow met up with Albert and became a member of the Long 885 mega-community before becoming a leader of Site 65, serving as the secondary antagonist of Season 18. After being an enemy of his brother for a brief time, Kieron grew to admire the NGR and what his brother was building and fighting for, growing to love his sibling and saved his life during the Battle of Archangel, eventually becoming the head of security at the 'Deepwater' Oil Field. Overview Personality Kieron is a straight-to-the-point, strictly-tempered man who is ultimately searching for a purpose in life. Pre-Apocalypse United States When Kieron was just an infant, his mother took him away from the UK and moved to the US, acquiring US citizenship a few years later. Kieron grew up with an interest in military history and wanted to join the US army from a young age, training himself up throughout his youth. When Kieron met his half-brother Edwards, he wasn't impressed. However, he was willing to spend a day at a theme park with him and Kieron did find himself warming to his half-brother, especially when he discovered that Edwards had boxing training. Post-Apocalypse After the outbreak, Kieron presumably killed his mother and set out into the countryside, or so he claimed. He wandered from scattered group to scattered group until he found an army truck and set off on the road. He eventually encountered Albert and joined his group. He quickly became Albert's right-hand man and one of his most loyal and trusted allies. Season 1 'And So It Begins' Chronicles Season 2: 'Shadowman' Season 18 Season 21 'Land of Light: Part 1' Since his escape from AAFB, Kieron has made a home in an abandoned apartment building, stashing guns and armour in the various apartments. When Bethany arrives, searching for him, he holds her at gunpoint before she tells him she married his brother and had a daughter with him. 'Land of Light: Part 2' Season 22 Death Killed by: * Nathan Carlson (caused) * Lawrence Carter (alive) As the Crow leads his Fear and a large herd of walkers on the Capital, Kieron assembles a resistance as Edwards evacuates the air base. However, in the chaos, Kieron is stabbed in the stomach by Lawrence Carter and left to reanimate. * Harry Edwards (zombified) After Edwards finds his son and Gracie, he quickly discovers his reanimated brother. Recognising the mark on Kieron's cheek that serves as Lawrence's signature, Edwards vows revenge and tearfully stabs his brother in the head. Killed Victims * Nicolas * Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Harry Edwards Albert Shadowman Category:Characters Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Smith Family